The University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute (UPCI) proposes to continue to conduct a Specialized Program of Research Excellence (SPORE) in Lung Cancer. The overall goals of the UPCI Lung Cancer SPORE are to improve detection and treatment of lung cancer and to understand the mechanisms of lung cancer development in women. The SPORE program will consist of four major translational Research Projects in lung cancer, three Research Cores, an Administrative Core, a Developmental Research Program, and a Career Development Program. The UPCI Lung Cancer SPORE will use an interdisciplinary approach to meet its objectives by carrying out projects with co-investigators in basic, population, and clinical science. It is also organ-specific in its approach and all projects will test hypotheses about lung cancer biology, susceptibility, detection, or treatment. The UPCI SPORE will carry out the directive to translate its findings within five years to human populations by using new knowledge to carry out interventions in humans and to determine the biological basis for observations made in patients with lung cancer or in individuals at high risk for lung cancer. The long-term goal of the UPCI SPORE is to conduct clinical trials based on research results from its translational research projects that will serve as the basis for improving the outcome of patients diagnosed with lung cancer and to define new biological tools that will be useful in identifying asymptomatic lung cancer. The four main Projects are: (1) Intersection of Estrogen Receptor Signaling and Epidermal Growth Factor Receptor Signaling in Lung Cancer;(2) Cyclin B1 in Immunotherapy Diagnosis and Prognosis of Lung Cancer;(3) Serum Proteomic Biomarkers for Lung Cancer Detection and Prognosis;and (4) Nucleotide Excision Repair/Cell Control Haplotypes and Lung Cancer Risk and Prognosis. The three Research Cores will assist the main research Projects, Developmental Research Projects, and Career Development Investigators in carrying out lung cancer translational research. The Research Cores are Clinical Core, Tissue and Blood Bank Core, and Biostatistics/Bioinformatics Core. The Administrative Core will provide scientific and fiscal oversight for the program. UPCI SPORE investigators will work together as a team to meet the goals of the program and will also interact with investigators from Lung Cancer SPOREs at other institutions, the NCI Program Office, and other cooperative groups to improve outcome for lung cancer patients.